


a chef's guide: how to make cum taste better

by wolfchann



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fruit, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sex Education, Teasing, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, fruit used for sex purposes but not food play, sanji is a lil shit, sanji thinks he's slick. he's not, zoro is as usual an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchann/pseuds/wolfchann
Summary: (And sure, Sanji was a hypocrite for wanting to make Zoro’s taste better, meanwhile Sanji can’t really kick his nicotine addiction to make hisowncum taste better either. But that’s a story for a different time.)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	a chef's guide: how to make cum taste better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hylian420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylian420/gifts).



> it started with a simple discussion about what zoro's cum would taste like... and then it turned into a friendly discussion about what it would taste like if sanji made zoro ate fruits to help it's flavour. yup, enjoy this mess that has way more plot in it than i anticipated. enjoy!

> 1\. _Pre-plan without realizing_

It was very subtle of Sanji; at least, that’s what he would like to have believed about the whole ordeal himself. Truthfully, his idea of secretly including fruits in the crew’s dishes had started out as a way to get Luffy to eat more _nutritional_ things, aside from just… meat. He always included them, as well as greens, in almost every meal he could provide for the crew. If they were available, Sanji would use them, and most of the time, Luffy would hardly notice. (Sometimes, though, the little shit would avoid all of the vegetables like the plague. Sanji would force him to eat them, anyways.)

As time went on, it became less of a secret and more of a routine. He would shop for them at every stop, making sure to stockpile them for several reasons; to include in meals, to make Nami’s and Robin’s drinks with, and to use as general snacks for those aboard the Sunny. Plus, personally, he greatly enjoyed fruits. They were some of his favourite types of food.

Despite this, there was also a more… _personal_ reason that Sanji had in buying so many fruits. He did it as casually as he possibly could, honestly!

Between him and Zoro, food was quite the peace offering. Their snark words and barely-powerful kicks and punches died down when food was involved, and Sanji knew that Zoro wasn’t one to complain about having food offered to him. He wasn’t as much of an endless pit as Luffy, but Zoro still had one _hell_ of a stomach on him. It was actually a bit impressive to Sanji, to say the least, but he’d never say _that_ out loud. Just like Luffy, though, his diet consisted of mostly alcohol and meat. He ate a lot of rice, too, but Zoro’s diet was just as bad as Luffy’s and it irritated the hell out of Sanji at times.

Before things were more romantic between them, when they were mere rivals, Sanji would try to sneak fruits into Zoro’s daily snacks as much as possible. Of course, the cook knew the idiot’s preferences like the back of his hand - as he did with the rest of their crew, mind you - and would do his best to give him fruits that were less sweet, more plain or bitter or sour in taste than sugar. He found out quickly that Zoro seemed to greatly enjoy honeydew, lemons, grapefruit, and watermelon. Despite the fact that not many others on the crew ate those, Sanji still went out of his way to fish those fruits out for the mosshead. Maybe that had been the start of what bloomed between them.

Sex with Zoro was always an adventure; there wasn’t necessarily a pattern between their sessions together, because both men were too prideful to ever let the other have a moment to himself. It had started as simply _release_ , with nothing more than anger and passion and the need for release between them. Not to say that Sanji still considered Zoro _just_ a rival anymore, but it wasn’t like Sanji actually liked him; yet. An attraction was just that: an attraction. For Sanji, it didn’t mean much at first, and it was hard for him to think that it might end up being anything more for the marimo, as well. It’s not like he had expected for the two of them to fall, hard, somewhere down the road.

  
  


Reminiscing does little to help Sanji’s current motives, though. He sighs around his cigarette and lets out a puff of smoke, looking up towards the ceiling of the kitchen. He’s debating, in his head, about what snacks everyone would enjoy. He’s already gotten Nami’s and Robin’s drinks planned and prepped, and Brook and Franky are easy; milk for the skeleton, and soda for the cyborg’s inner mechanisms. Luffy, obviously, will eat anything that Sanji makes him, and so would Chopper. Usopp is a little picky, at times; perhaps something on the lighter side for him today, Sanji thinks, mind wandering to the different types of greens that are in the pantry. Then --

Zoro.

Sanji huffs out a laugh around his cigarette, breathing in another hit of it before he pulls it from his lips. For the past several months, Sanji has been sneaking sweeter fruits into Zoro’s meals and snacks. If the swordsman has noticed, he hasn’t let Sanji know, or perhaps he just doesn’t care about it as much as Sanji does. That’s not too far fetched, either, because Sanji is pretty tired of the way Zoro’s cum always tastes. (And sure, Sanji was a hypocrite for wanting to make Zoro’s taste better, meanwhile Sanji can’t really kick his nicotine addiction to make his _own_ cum taste better either. But that’s a story for a different time.)

That being said, it won’t stop him from sucking Zoro’s dick or participating in cum play if Zoro wants; Sanji’s too prideful to let himself be stopped by something like _cum taste_. Still, it’d be nice if it tasted _better_ and Sanji was going to make sure that it did. There was plenty of food to help semen taste better, Sanji knew that, but it wasn’t like he was an expert. He might be somewhat of a pervert, but the truth is, he had never been explicitly taught about sex. He knew about it and was _sort of_ taught about it from Zeff and the other men on the Baratie, but those assholes were disgusting and only talked about their sexual endeavours as if they were conquests; teenage Sanji hated those stories, and adult Sanji even more.

For now, though, Sanji will use the foods that he _does_ know help with sex. Today’s snack for Zoro: rice balls and a mixed fruit bowl consisting of pineapple, honeydew, and bananas. They’re all foods that Zoro likes, so it should satisfy the swordsman after-training appetite until dinner is ready.

Sanji exits the kitchen with a flourish, and immediately Luffy is propped up on the railing in front of the kitchen with a wide grin.

“Snack time!” Luffy yells, rubber arms flying up above his head.

Sanji rolls his eyes affectionately and chuckles, shoving at Luffy with his foot, keeping him from reaching for the trays in his hands. “Hands off, you rubber shit! I have to give Nami-san and Robin-chan their drinks before you spill them!”

Luffy whines, giving up and letting himself fall backwards on the railing, hanging there as Sanji goes out onto the Sunny’s deck. There, Nami and Robin are both lounging in their chairs; Robin reading one of her books, and Nami counting a rather large wad of cash. Sanji smiles happily at both of them, bowing his head as he lowers the tray with their drinks.

“For you, my lovely darlings!”

Nami smiles wide and takes her drink as Robin takes hers, giving Sanji a grateful look. Nami gives Sanji a kiss on the cheek, much to his delight; it’s a friendly gesture that Sanji has become accustomed to, ever since he and Zoro have become a thing. When Nami or Robin give him small gestures of affection, he no longer explodes, but rather, appreciates their affections better than he ever has before. He will always spoil his ladies, compliment their beauty, and praise them as they deserve, but his heart has already been stolen away.

“Thank you, Sanji-kun.” Nami says.

“You’re most welcome, my beautiful Nami-san!” Sanji beams at her, then turns to give Robin a light peck to her hair, and moves back to hunt down the rest of the crew.

He finds Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper to the west side of the Sunny, all three of them leaning over the railing with their fishing poles in hand. Sanji can’t help but chuckle. “Snack time, boys.” Sanji speaks from behind them.

“Snack time!!” Luffy and Chopper yell at once, Usopp laughing in tow.

“Here, Usopp,” Sanji hands Usopp his snack; a small plate of salad, which Usopp beams at. Of course, he’s allowed to have whatever else he asks for from Sanji, but it seems the sniper won’t complain too much.

Sanji manages to settle the duo of Luffy and Chopper down, setting down the tray of sandwiches and fruits down on the deck of the Sunny, promptly exiting as he receives thanks from the trio. Sanji waves his free hand and continues on his way to find Brook and Franky; when he finds them, he gives them both their drinks, gives into a little conversation with them, then makes his way to find where Zoro is training.

The mosshead, of course, is in the training room. He doesn’t always train there, but most days, he does. Sanji saves him for last out of habit, from before, but now it’s because he likes to have just a bit of alone time with Zoro before he has to go back to preparing for dinner.

“Oi, marimo,” Sanji calls out as soon as he enters the training room, making his way over to the table in the corner, setting the tray down, Zoro’s snacks present on the silver platter.

Zoro grunts in acknowledgement, currently squatting with a large set of weights over his shoulders. Sanji watches in interest, as if he _hasn’t_ seen Zoro working out or training a million times before. He pulls out a cigarette from his pocket, lights it, puts it up to his mouth to take a drag as he waits for Zoro to finish. A few moments later and Zoro lets the weights drop to the floor, letting out a sigh as he stands up straight, immediately heading towards Sanji’s direction. He can’t help but smile a little, eyes glancing over Zoro’s sweaty body, before he pulls the cigarette from his mouth.

Zoro doesn’t so much as give the snacks a glance before his mouth is over Sanji’s. The kiss is chaste, lips pressing together, their mouths still, before Zoro pulls away. Sanji lets out a laugh, smoke billowing from his lips, and Zoro’s smirking.

“Got your snacks,” Sanji says, gesturing with his hand, lit cigarette between his fingers.

Zoro finally looks down towards it and hums, reaching for one of the rice balls immediately and pushing it into his mouth. “S’good.” Zoro murmurs, looking back towards Sanji. “Thanks.”

Sanji shrugs, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. “It’s my duty.” _They’re your favourites._

Zoro kisses him again, then again -- several times, in fact, before he walks off to continue his training. Sanji watches him as he walks off, taking a deep drag of his smoke, before turning and heading out of the training room.

Now, Sanji thinks to himself, letting out a large puff of smoke, to talk to Chopper.

> 2\. _Ask your crew’s doctor for advice_

“Chopper,” Sanji starts softly, opening up the door to Chopper’s office, barely startling the little reindeer.

Chopper sits up in his swirly chair, spinning around to look up at Sanji with a smile. “Sanji-kun! Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?”

“Ah, no,” Sanji smiles as he closes the door behind him, shaking his head. “Nothing like that, don’t worry. Um, I’ve just got… some sort of medical questions, actually. So I figured I’d ask for your expertise on the matter.”

The doctor is practically beaming, before he flails his little hooves in Sanji’s directions, cheeks blushing. “Heheh, saying I have expertise isn’t going to make me happy, you bastard!” Chopper giggles, settling down a few moments later, before gesturing towards the small cot in front of him.

Sanji takes a seat in front of him, cigarette hanging from his mouth, and crosses his legs.

“What can I help you with?” Chopper asks.

“Well…” Sanji clears his throat, arms loosely crossing over his chest. “I know you’ve never really been a human or anything, but you are a doctor, so I know you’ve done a lot of research about humans and whatnot…” The cook can feel himself starting to get embarrassed already, but he steels himself as he manages to force the question out, “I was wondering… can you tell me about the different types of foods that help with… sex?”

“Food that help with sex?” Chopper repeats.

“Robin-chan and Nami-san would kill me for asking you such things,” Sanji smiles sheepishly, rubbing at his neck a bit. “I know you’re not really that innocent, Chopper, but we don’t have to talk about it too much. It’s just… something I’d like to know about. I _know of_ several things that can be considered aphrodisiacs, since I am a chef, and I know of some fruits. That’s about it.” Sanji explains, taking a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke come out as he talks.

Chopper listens intently, nodding, before he hops up onto his desk, reaching up with his tiny hooves to grab a book above it. “Well, there are plenty of foods out there that can help with sexual libido and your stamina in bed…” the doctor starts, stepping down back onto his chair. He scoots back so he can fit both himself and the book on the chair, starting to flip through the pages.

“Yes, of course, but…” Sanji swallows as he pulls his cigarette from his lips, holding it in his fingers. “Um. Well, I was hoping you could tell me about some that help with…” the man chews on his lower lip, worrying it, and worrying himself. How the hell is he supposed to talk about this with _Chopper_? He really hadn’t thought this through. He would have preferred if that bastard Law was still on the ship so he could ask him. This was Chopper! Poor, little Chopper… Eventually, Sanji gives in and sighs, tilting his head back as he takes a heavy drag. “Fuck, okay. Let me start again.”

Sanji clears his throat after his smoke, looks at Chopper, and finally asks: “What are some things that help your cum taste better?”

The reindeer makes a slightly startled squeak, going red in the face, and Sanji feels like _such an asshole_. Chopper gives a weak smile and looks down at the book, skimming over the pages as he turns them, before he pats down on one with a hoof. “Oh, here are some!”

Chopper carefully climbs down from his chair and waddles over to Sanji, taking the book and slipping it over the cook’s knees. “Here, Sanji-kun! There are paragraphs here about foods that help with the tolerance of semen taste. There aren’t all that many, because it’s a myth that food can _actually_ make your semen taste sweet, or just not be salty at all. That being said, eating a lot of one of these things could potentially change the flavour profile of it all together,” Chopper talks about it with such ease, and there’s no redness to his face; he’s completely in doctor mode and Sanji actually finds it endearing, despite the subject matter.

Sanji grabs the book gently and peers down at the pages, reading over the words and taking in the several suggestions:

_Spices (examples being cinnamon, nutmeg, and peppermint), fruits (particularly citrus, pineapple, papaya, bananas, and others), wheatgrass, parsley, and celery…_

The cook commits the list to memory, keeping in mind about the other food items that make everything worse, as well. Sanji gives Chopper a smile as he closes the book and hands it back to him, giving the little reindeer a gentle pat on the head. “Thanks, Chopper. Sorry for the… sudden talk and everything. I knew only a few things about it, so I guess I’ll continue down that path.”

Sanji stands from the cot, pets Chopper once more, and makes his way out of the doctor’s office and towards the kitchen.

  
  


> 3\. _Feed him fruits_

Since his little discussion with Chopper, Sanji definitely hasn’t been as subtle as he would have liked. Luffy questions why there’s so much _fruit_ in the pantry, why lunch and dinner and snacks always have some type of them mixed in, why their drinks are always fruit related. Maybe he’s just being a baby, because of the “lack” of meat (Sanji has been making as much meat as he always does), but Sanji simply ignores him and moves on. Despite the crew taking notice of it, Sanji keeps himself going with his plan:

Make Zoro’s cum taste better.

They’ve had sex several times since the discussion with Chopper, and since Sanji began shoving his preferences of fruits towards the crew, and each time, it’s definitely had a different taste to it. Still, it doesn’t seem to be _enough_ for Sanji. He can’t explain why, but it isn’t.

For Zoro’s snacks, Sanji’s begun to sneak in several much sweeter fruits: strawberries, oranges, mango, cherries… anything, really, as long as it’s sweet. Now, he doesn’t go _too_ sweet; Zoro will know something is up if he does, because Zoro’s never been too keen on sweets to begin with. He usually always skips dessert, or gives half of his to either Luffy or Chopper. If he went in too strong, he’d end up blowing his entire plan.

Sanji will give Zoro his snacks and wait, often watching him eat the meal from somewhere else on the Sunny. It’s not too much of a big deal; Sanji has always been an observer, as obvious with his Observation Haki, but to watch him when he’s eating is a little more… odd. Thankfully, Zoro doesn’t seem to mind. If he didn’t, he’d have asked Sanji to fucking quit it already, mention how he’s damn annoying.

He blows out a puff of smoke as he watches Zoro today, the swordsman idly picking at the bowl of fruit in his lap. Zoro is settled against the mast on the deck, his katanas leaning against the wood, head leaned back as he stares up idly at the sky. Robin is on the deck once again, reading through one of her books, a drink set beside her that Sanji had made some minutes ago.

Zoro reaches down to the bowl and grabs a few of the fruits; today, Sanji had thrown together a bowl of strawberries (his personal favourite fruit), grapefruit, peaches, and papaya. It’s a rather colourful display in Zoro’s lap, the bowl of fruits, clashing against the dark green of the swordsman’s haramaki. Zoro pops one of the strawberries into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully, before pushing a slice of peach in as well. It’s as methodical as his training; one fruit after enough, chewing until they’re almost gone, before eating another to replace the last. Sanji smiles. Somehow, watching Zoro eat is as interesting as it is to watch him train.

> 4\. _Unintentionally let him know about your plan_

For the next few weeks, Sanji continues to push his favourites onto Zoro. Sure, the swordsman thinks that it’s strange, but he sees no reason to complain. He enjoys that Sanji dotes on him, that he feels comfortable enough to share things like favourites with him in the first place.

Zoro always eats the fruits. Whenever they’re given to him, he eats them. It’s a nice reprieve sometimes, from all the meat and greasy things that Luffy is always suggesting to him, but they can become a bit much for his palette. Thankfully the cook hasn’t banned him from alcohol or anything of the sorts, otherwise they’d have a _real_ problem on their hands. Zoro usually washes them down with sake or beer, it helps cut the sweetness of the different fruits that Sanji bestows upon him.

He’s not too sure why exactly the cook is suddenly so obsessed with the foods, either. Maybe he’s just on a health kick or something, but he doesn’t see anyone else on the crew being handed bowls upon bowls of fruits. It bothers him a little that no one else is getting the same treatment, but Zoro wouldn’t be able to tell you exactly why. Not that it entirely mattered. He sighs to himself before he takes a large gulp from his bottle of sake, meandering around the Sunny’s deck, passing by Chopper’s office.

The voices inside catch Zoro’s attention, ears catching onto Sanji’s voice from a mile away. He quirks up an eyebrow, leaning himself into the door and listening, careful to stay out of the way of the door’s window.

“Say, Chopper…” Sanji begins, talking around his cigarette, “If you’ve been eating the suggested foods for several months, do you think that’d be enough time for it to _really_ kick in?”

Zoro hears Chopper rummaging around for a bit, before he hears their doctor saying, “Most definitely! If you’ve been eating all the right foods, even if you've been smoking or eating things that counteract with those foods, it should be fine. Your semen will likely taste much better than it had before.”

The swordsman nearly chokes on the sake he had been drinking while eavesdropping. He’s sure to be silent about it, swallowing the alcohol down hard as he tries to not give himself away. Semen? What the hell were those two talking about in there?

He hears Sanji laugh from inside the office, then pause; he’s taking a drag. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Thanks for the help again, Chopper.” _Again?_ Had these two talked about this before?

Zoro feels like his head is spinning and he swiftly makes an exit from the office entryway, right before Sanji is coming out. He manages to make his way back to the men’s barracks before he slumps in against a wall, face scrunching up in thought and confusion as he thinks over just _what_ exactly he heard Sanji and Chopper talking about…

> 5\. _Test it out_

It’s time, Sanji manages to convince himself, for him to really test out his theory about Zoro’s cum. Maybe it’s just because he’s absolutely impatient and doesn’t want to wait anymore, it’s killing him to not have sucked Zoro’s dick in _ages_. Sure, he could have whenever he wanted, but Sanji is a man of plans. He didn’t want to risk trying things out _before_ he knew if Zoro was ready for it or not…

Plus, having not done it in so long, it just excites Sanji _more_ , having really missed the weight of Zoro’s dick in his mouth.

Sanji licks his lips, finishing off his food from dinner. The table is bustling around him, alive as it always is during meal times, and he smiles to himself as he watches Luffy devouring everything in sight. Zoro sits across the way, on the other side of the table, downing a bottle of sake. Sanji wants to grimace, because that’s definitely going to fuck up the taste, but his lips quirk when he sees Zoro eating from the platter of fruits instead of the meat that’s on the table.

Maybe the mosshead was becoming addicted to them. If he was, that’d be a win in Sanji’s books.

By the time dinner is over, and nearly everyone has left the kitchen, Sanji gets started on dishes. Zoro and Nami are both still there, idly chatting as Nami finishes her drink. “Dinner was great, Sanji-kun,” Nami compliments, making the cook beam. He leans his head down and accepts her peck to his cheek, then swiftly takes the dirty glass from her hand with a flourish.

Nami exits the kitchen, leaving just Sanji and Zoro behind.

Sanji hums to himself as he washes the dishes, feeling Zoro’s eyes boring into his back. The cook finally clicks his tongue at some point, rolling his eyes, speaking around his cigarette. “Oi, shitty marimo. If you’re going to stay here, do some work. Come here and dry these off.” Sanji motions to the wet dishes beside him, and to his surprise, he hears no argument back.

He hears Zoro shuffle around as he gets up, walks to the counter beside him, and starts doing as he asked: drying the dishes. Sanji hums in approval and smiles to himself, being sure to hand Zoro the plates once he’s finished washing them. After two plates, Zoro leans in, and Sanji feels lips pressed to his cheek. The blonde laughs quietly, reaching up to grab his cigarette. Pulls it away and turns his head so he can peck Zoro’s lips.

Sanji is about to turn away when Zoro stops him, leaning in and pressing a harder kiss against his mouth. He sighs against it, letting his lips casually part as he feels Zoro’s tongue invading the space. Sanji lets his cigarette fall, crushes it under the heel of his shoe, angles his head to better kiss Zoro. He tastes sweet. Like a fruity sake that he was positive Zoro’d never touch in his life. He tastes _good_ , like something Sanji doesn’t think he could enough of.

“Dishes,” Sanji mumbles into the kiss, carefully prying himself away from the swordsman. “Dishes first, then we’ll go to the galley.” He glances up at Zoro, studying his face, and Zoro nods. Sanji smiles, pecks his lips again, and they return to the dishes.

His impatience gets the best of him towards the end, though. By the time they finish dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, Sanji is _more_ than ready enough to get Zoro in his mouth.

They enter the galley as a tangled mess of limbs; Zoro’s got his hands around Sanji’s waist, Sanji’s hands are gripping at green hair, legs trying to work themselves further into the galley before they’re seen and scolded at by Nami. Zoro kicks the door shut behind him, letting go of Sanji to blindly feel for the lock, locking it as soon as he’s found it. Sanji can’t help but laugh, grinning against Zoro’s scowling lips as he tugs him towards the couch.

Zoro tempts Sanji to fall back against the couch, hands gently pushing at his hips, but Sanji manages to shake his head, smiling as he pulls himself away from Zoro’s mouth. “Not tonight, marimo.”

Zoro raises an eyebrow, head tilting just slightly.

Sanji wastes no time. He peels away from Zoro’s body and pushes the swordsman to the couch, immediately dropping to his knees between his thighs. The cook hums as he reaches up, hands working open Zoro’s trousers with ease. Zoro grunts a bit, hips lifting up as he helps Sanji push the articles down. Sanji shifts on his knees, sitting up on them as he smiles coyly, reaching his hand up and wrapping it around Zoro’s cock.

The response is instant. Zoro hisses quietly and tilts his head back, hips bucking up slightly into Sanji’s hand. The cook hums, stroking slowly and carefully as he words Zoro’s cock to full hardness; it was already halfway there when he started, making it very easy for him to get it all the way standing. Sanji leans forward, tongue darting out to lick across the underside of Zoro’s head, humming quietly at the taste.

It’s that same Zoro taste, the one he never tires of, that feels so uniquely _Zoro_. Sanji is quick to go to work, unable to keep himself patient any longer. He parts his lips and dives in, taking Zoro’s dick in one swift motion, causing the swordsman to hiss and jolt, hands flying up to Sanji’s hair.

“ _Shit_ , cook--” Zoro pants quietly, breath having been swept right out from him at Sanji’s actions.

He doesn’t give Zoro much of a chance to say anything else; Sanji works his head up and down, sucks and licks and toys with Zoro’s cock in ways he knows are just right for him. He feels Zoro’s fingers tangling into his hair, rough fingers tugging at the strands, and Sanji moans around his dick. He pulls back, holding just the tip between his lips, and swallows, tongue flicking across the slit of it. He’s curious about the taste already, and he is _not_ disappointed. It’s much less saltier than it was before, though it doesn’t exactly taste amazing or anything; it’s a bit bitter, still with salt, but Sanji can _absolutely_ taste the effects the fruits have had on Zoro.

Sanji smiles at the taste of it, humming in victory as he shoves his head back down, taking Zoro’s dick back into his throat. Zoro throws his head back, hips twitching and threatening to buck with every suck and lick from the cook. His moans deep in his chest, tugging at the blonde strands between his fingers, earning another moan from the man beneath him. Zoro hisses when he feels Sanji’s teeth just barely scrape his dick, his hips bucking up wildly.

Slender fingers come around and fondle his balls, cupping and squeezing them as Sanji continues working his cock. His face is flushed, cheeks and forehead pink, eyes blown and obvious with lust. He’s been wanting this for so long, to finally have Zoro’s cock in his mouth where he belonged. The pre-cum building in his mouth is still salty, but that’s to be expected; Sanji only wanted the end result to taste good.

“Shit, Sanji…” Zoro pants once more, legs spreading further apart as he feels Sanji’s hands clinging to his thighs. Nails dig into tan flesh, using Zoro as an anchor, Sanji’s pace becoming faster, desperate. “F-Fuck, you’re… y-you’re gonna make me cum already, shit cook…”

_That’s the point, idiot marimo_ , Sanji wants to say. He swallows hard around Zoro’s cock, pressing his tongue against the underside as he slowly pulls his head back. He almost, _almost_ pulls off, keeping his lips wrapped around the very tip. Blue eyes shine darkly with want and lust and _need_ and Zoro shudders at the way Sanji is staring at him. Sanji suckles on the tip, tongue gently lapping at the slit, slowly swallowing down the pre-cum that builds up against it.

Zoro moans loudly. He fists his hand in Sanji’s hand, shoves him back down, forces Sanji to take his cock _deep_ in his throat. Sanji is thrilled, arousal and excitement buzzing through his body and down his spine as he moans against Zoro’s dick. It takes just a few more hard sucks and the rutting of Zoro’s hips before Zoro’s cumming, a loud curse and moan of Sanji’s name on his tongue.

Sanji milks him for every last drop, holding the fluid in his mouth as he slowly pulls off. He closes his eyes and savours the flavour, swallowing Zoro’s cum down slowly. He is absolutely _delighted_. It’s even better than he imagined. Bitter, yet somehow sweet; exactly like Zoro, one could argue. It tastes like cum, salt the very first flavour that Sanji can pick out, but between the salt are the tastes of fruit. There’s no specific fruit that he can think of, but his mind automatically wanders to strawberry; if he had to pick a fruit to label it as, it would definitely be that. Sanji hums as he swallows the rest, eyes fluttering back open to watch a panting marimo above him, who’s looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

The cook merely shrugs, smiles, reaches up to gently grip the base of Zoro’s dick and strokes, slowly working at him again. “Had Chopper help me figure out a way to make your cum taste better,” Sanji explains, licking his lips. “Tasted so fuckin’ bad before, because all you do is give yourself alcohol poisoning. Fruits are supposed to help.”

Zoro grunts quietly, cock sensitive from his orgasm, but he gives Sanji a crooked grin, a deep chuckle, “S’that’s why you were shovin’ all that fruit in our faces. And especially mine.”

Sanji purrs, tongue flicking against the head of Zoro’s cock. It twitches in his grip. “Guilty as charged.”

  
  


> 6\. _Celebrate your victory_

“Now, marimo,” Sanji purrs out again as he taps Zoro’s hip, making a vague gesture. “My neck is killing me from that blowjob, so you’re gonna do the work next. Up.”

Zoro rolls his eyes, huffing as he stands from the galley couch. They switch off positions, Sanji turning himself around to lean back against the couch, and Zoro standing over him. He grins up at Zoro and motions him down with a finger. Zoro obliges; Sanji grabs his shirt and pulls him further in, kissing him deeply. Zoro can taste himself on Sanji’s tongue; it tastes a lot different than it had in the past, and if he’s being honest, it tastes _a lot better_ , too. Huh. Maybe the shit cook had a good idea for once.

Zoro grunts as Sanji lets go of him, watches as the cook slowly undoes his button up and tie and sheds them with ease. He follows his hands, watching Sanji work open his own pants, pushing them down as his own erection stands free. Sanji sighs at the release, hand reaching down to start jerking himself off.

“C’mere,” Sanji murmurs, voice raspy from the blowjob, “Gonna fuck my mouth.”

A shudder runs down Zoro’s spine. He’s not saying no to that. The swordsman shuffles himself closer to Sanji, shifts down onto one knee and props his foot up on the galley couch, half-hard cock in Sanji’s face. Sanji doesn’t mind. He simply opens his mouth and waits as Zoro gets himself settled comfortably. When he’s ready, Zoro pushes back into the warmth of Sanji’s mouth. Sanji moans around it, eyes flutter, hand starting to work faster at his own cock.

“Fuck, cook… Sanji…” Zoro starts with slow, shallow thrusts, more or less just rocking into the heat of Sanji’s mouth, sigh leaving him. He gets himself into a rhythm, starting off slow, cock hardening in the warmth around it as he pushes himself deeper into Sanji’s throat.

Sanji doesn’t put up much of a fight, nor does he need to. His eyes flutter shut as he lets Zoro fuck into his mouth, moans around Zoro’s cock as the man’s hand tangles in his hair once more, pushing his head back slightly against the couch. This position certainly wasn’t any better for his neck than the previous one, but he’s not going to complain at all with the vigor Zoro is using to fuck his throat. His moans are muffled, the only obvious sounds filling the galley being Zoro’s moans and the slippery sounds of his cock being rocked in and out of Sanji’s mouth.

Zoro is mesmerized by the sight, looking down and watching Sanji take his dick like a pro. There’s the slightest of bulges in the cook’s throat and _fuck_ , if that isn’t so hot. His gaze goes lower, watching Sanji’s body react to the pleasure. His legs are bent up, spread wide, one hand gripping at the galley floor and the other working Sanji’s cock. It’s in time with Zoro’s thrusts, but the movements are still somewhat jerky. Zoro grins wickedly to himself. He shifts his position slightly, tightens his grip on blonde hair, and quickens his pace. Sanji’s eyes fly open, only to roll back at the pleasure. Sanji’s hand, that was previously on the floor, comes up and grips hard at the back of Zoro’s thigh, and he can’t help but swallow as Zoro fucks into him.

The swordsman hisses loudly, panting, moaning out Sanji’s name as he chases after his second high. He feels it pooling at the bottom of his stomach, his rhythm coming undone and thrusts becoming quick and desperate like his need for release. Sanji is all too eager to take his seed once more. His eyes are half-lidded, pleading for it, the look on his face just as needy as the rest of him.

“Gonna cum…” Zoro grunts, moan following soon after as he squeezes his eye closed. “Fuck, _Sanji_ , gonna cum--” And with a small broken moan, Zoro’s coming once more, right down Sanji’s throat.

Sanji’s moans gurgle as he swallows the white liquid down, humming in content at the taste. It might be a weird kink to have, but right now Sanji’s mind is simply buzzing and full of nothing but Zoro.

He has yet to come himself, still, his hand squeezing around the base of his cock as his legs start to tremble.

“Zoro…” Sanji calls out in a broken voice, his throat having been thoroughly fucked out, and Zoro reaches down to scoop him up into his arms.

Sanji doesn’t put up a fight as usual, instead allowing Zoro to work them around on the couch. Zoro sits back on the cushions, setting Sanji in his lap, spreading his legs out over his thighs. “Lemme, cook.” Zoro mumbles softly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Sanji’s temple. He reaches a hand out, gently nudges Sanji’s hand away. Wraps his fingers around Sanji’s erection and strokes.

The cook whines and falls forward, bucking into Zoro’s rough hand. He buries his face against Zoro’s neck, covering it in bites and kisses, whining against it. Zoro grins to himself, keeping his chuckle buried down as he jerks Sanji off. He reaches his other hand up, presses two fingers past Sanji’s lips and lets Sanji wet them. Sanji takes them with ease, tongue lapping over the rough texture of Zoro’s hands. Zoro pulls them out after a minute, Sanji chasing after them, earning a chuckle from the swordsman.

He pecks Sanji’s lips, reaches his hand down, presses two fingers against Sanji’s entrance already. Sanji purrs and rocks his hips back, immediately pushing down onto Zoro’s fingers. Zoro groans at the action, crooking his fingers inside of Sanji as he watches Sanji grind down into them. Zoro coos softly, leaning back and watching, working his fingers deeper into Sanji’s ass.

“Zoro… _fuck_ , Zoro…” Sanji’s voice is rough and somewhat broken between his moans, throat raw. He feels as if he’s on fire, between bucking up into Zoro’s hand and grinding back onto Zoro’s fingers.

Desperation and need crash over him like a wave, arms coming up to wrap around Zoro’s neck as he nestles against his jaw. He nips at the swordsman’s sharp jawline, sucking small marks along it as he whines and moans, body trembling. Zoro pushes a third finger into him and Sanji keens loudly, tilting his head back. Zoro takes his chance; he leans in and captures Sanji’s skin between his teeth, biting and sucking and licking a hickey into the pale patch. Sanji moans brokenly, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes from how overwhelming the need to cum is.

Zoro’s fingers just barely brush over that sweet spot of his and Sanji nearly crumples. He shudders and lets out a noise, cross between a squeal and a moan, panting heavily as he pushes his hips down against Zoro’s hand.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Sanji begs, a broken sob leaving him as he feels Zoro’s hand squeezing around his cock. “Please, Zoro, _fuck_ , fuck let me-- let me cum, _please_.”

Zoro may be a sadist on some occasions, but tonight he’s feeling kind. He hums and presses a kiss under Sanji’s ear, smiling against the skin there as he gives Sanji’s cock a rough tug, fucking into him with his fingers. “Go ahead, baby. Cum for me.”

Zoro twists his wrist, angles his fingers, and thrusts them _hard_ against Sanji’s prostate, and Sanji sees stars. His vision goes white as he cums, body shuddering before going rigid as he paints their stomachs white, a loud moan of Zoro’s name dying out when he comes down from the high.

Humming, Zoro smiles to himself, removing his fingers and hand from Sanji carefully. He presses a kiss to the cook’s temple, carefully wiping his hand off against his own thigh, before bringing his hands up and running them over Sanji’s back. “Fuckin’ sneaky bastard,” Zoro mutters to himself, smiling fondly to himself as Sanji merely hums in response.

Sanji can’t bring himself to comment or argue. He gently tugs at Zoro’s hair, pulling the man down, and slots their mouths together in a slow, lazy kiss. He feels sleep tugging at every part of his mind and body, and doesn’t fight it as Zoro’s tender kisses lull him off to sleep.

He’s definitely going to have to make the marimo eat more strawberries.


End file.
